Pack Bonds
by console46
Summary: Owen moves Blue to Isla Sorna, Rexy finds a mate, Spino meets the Queen, and Blue has eggs.
1. The Plan

AN: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK, JURASSIC WORLD, ANY CHARACTERS OR OTHER THINGS ASSOCIATED WITH THE FRANCHISE. ENJOY!

3 months after the events of Jurassic World

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's been three months. You really think she'll remember you?" Barry screamed over the deafening sound of the helicopter rotors.

"I have to. She's the last of my pack. What kind of Alpha would I be if I didn't at least try?" Owen screamed back.

"Well good luck my friend, and try not to get eaten by Rexy, alright?" Barry said with a grin on his face.

"I'll do my best Barry. When Claire gets back from the States try to keep her from following me." Owen said, hoping to God that Claire wouldn't try and be all brave and romantic and follow him to the deadliest place on Earth.

"No promises!" Barry yelled as he shut the helicopter door. The pilot took off and Owen finally realized how insane he was. He was going back to Isla Nublar to oversee the capture and movement of two of the most dangerous predators to ever walk the planet. Simon Masrani's son and heir to his company, Peter, had ordered the relocation of all surviving animals on Isla Nublar to Isla Sorna, where they would live out the rest of their lives without human disruption. It would take a lot of manpower, but it was possible. Owen had been put in charge of the entire operation. His plan was to first secure the Tyrannosaur and Blue, and handle the herbivores later. He was hoping that the T-rex would be close to her paddock so that they could lure her in with some easy food, and that Blue would be near the Velociraptor paddock, hoping to find her pack in a familiar place. He would then have to sedate the animals and load them onto ships, then transport them to Sorna. Owen knew that the hardest part would be securing Blue. He would have to do it himself, and he was really hoping that Blue remembered him.


	2. Nublar

Owen saw four men on the landing pad waiting for him. These men had arrived on the island a couple days before him to try and secure the control room and get a handle on things before the operation began. He had barely opened the door before he was being bombarded with information. Owen couldn't even think straight. "Alright alright, stop. You, go first."

"Sir, the control room is fully operational, and we have full power everywhere." said a small little man who looked like a rat with glasses.

"Good" Owen said. "Who's next?"

"The genetics lab is secure Sir. All research and data has been recovered, excluding what Dr. Wu took with him."

 _Wu._ thought Owen. _Fuck that man._ "Good job. Inform Mr. Masrani when you get a chance." Owen told the scientist.

"Okay, which one of you two has information on Rexy and Blue?" Owen asked the remaining two men.

A man in a white shirt and blue tie stepped forward. "Sir, we have found the Rex. She's still on the southern part of the island. She's been in and out of the different herbivore enclosures the last few days. We have not seen any sign of the Velociraptor."

"Fuck." said Owen. "Keep looking for Blue, and keep an eye on the Rex. And what do you have for me?" Owen asked the final man.

"It's about, uh, the, uh, dinosaurs, Sir." the young man said nervously.

"Well what about them?" Owen said, slightly ticked off.

"Well, Sir, they aren't there." said the man reluctantly.

"What do you mean? Where could they have possibly gone?" Owen asked, confused and angry that this kid wasn't getting to the point.

"Sir, it's the Lysine. The animals are all dependent on Lysine, and since no one was around to feed them properly and ensure they got their required nutrients, most of the animals have died." replied the young man.

"How many dinosaurs are left?" asked Owen, mad he hadn't talked to this guy sooner.

"We count 7 Gallimimus, 4 Pachycephalosaurs, 9 Parasaurolophosaurs, 3 Stegosaurs, 6 Triceratops, and the Tyrannosaurus."

"Okay, where is the Rex now?" Asked Owen.

The man pulled out his phone, and on the screen a red dot appeared on the map of the island. The dot was moving. "It appears she is moving towards…us." replied the young man shakily.

"Okay, I want 3 goats put into Paddock Nine. Have a keeper prepare some Lysine and put into her water supply. Have three teams handle the Lysine with the herbivores." The man repeated all of Owen's orders into his walkie talkie. "Oh, and kid? One more thing. Bring me a gun."


	3. Rexy

The Earth shook with every step she took. She looked thin and malnourished. _She looks hungry._ Owen thought. _Perfect._ The gate to her paddock had been opened, and a flare had been lit at the entrance. The Tyrannosaur walked up to the flare and sniffed the air. She turned and saw the three goats sitting in her territory, just waiting to be eaten. She charged forward with a bellowing roar and ate her first good meal in a week.

Rexy POV  
As she attacked the first goat, the gate behind her was closed. She didn't mind. She was starving, and she also felt a weakness in her that didn't go away even as she finished off the last of the goats. Maybe some water would make her feel stronger. After quenching her thirst she felt a little better, but still not strong enough to try and break down her gate and go back to being free again. She decided to find a place to sleep and get her energy back when she heard a whirring sound. Suddenly a grey bird-like thing shot into the sky right above her territory. She roared at the intruder, but suddenly felt a sharp sting in her side. She let out another roar of pain and confusion, which seemed to scare the bird thing away. Satisfied with her display of ferocity, she decided to go back to finding a place to sleep, and suddenly felt a lot more tired than she had just a few seconds ago.

Owen POV  
"Okay, let's get this girl secure. Chop chop people, let's move!" Owen yelled at the dozens of people working frantically to secure the T-rex in the helicopter transfer cage. She would then be transported by two choppers to a nearby ship and sent straight to Isla Sorna. The vet had checked her Lysine levels and she would last about two weeks without eating another thing, which was plenty of time for her to get settled in her new home. She would be sent first, followed by the herbivores, which had been captured in cages thanks to the quick thinking of the keepers sent to handle their Lysine problem. Now all Owen had to do was find Blue.


	4. Blue

Owen stepped out of the helicopter, shouldering his backpack and keeping his eyes open for any movement in the brush. He didn't want to take any chances. He walked over to the main gate of the Velociraptor paddock and peered in. Nothing seemed to be in there. _Alright, let's get to work._ thought Owen. He went over to the pig pen and, to his delight, there was still one pig left alive. _tough little guy. Bet that garden I built really helped you out._ He shot the pig and dragged it over to the middle of the paddock. He took his pack off and took out a syringe containing Lysine and sedatives. He injected the pig with the mixture in various places around the body, making sure Blue would get enough to keep her alive and knock her out. Just as he was finishing up he heard a hiss behind him. He turned around quickly and saw the familiar shape of a raptor. His girl was alive. Owen stood up. "Blue" he whispered. The raptor continued to walk towards Owen, lowering her body to the ground. She was getting ready to pounce. Owen noticed that she looked very thin. Her skin had lost its luster and he could make out most of her ribcage. Owen stepped over and behind the pig, hoping Blue would choose the easy meal and not him. Her eyes never left him. She growled when he moved. "Blue, calm down." Owen said sternly but calmly. "I brought you some food. You look hungry."

Blue POV  
She cocked her head when she heard her name and relaxed a bit. She hadn't heard her name in a long time. She thought that Alpha had left her, but he had come back, and had brought her food. He must still care for her. Satisfied that her Alpha had returned to her, Blue turned her attention to the pig. Her last meal was weeks ago. Even though the pig was small, it would have to do for now. She tore into the animal, feeling her stomach fill with every bite.

Owen POV

As soon as Blue had gone to sleep, Owen knew time was of the essence. He quickly had the two men waiting in the chopper carry Blue, who weighed significantly less due to lack of eating, over to the helicopter, which had a net to transport Blue. She would be transported straight to Sorna via helicopter because the ship that was originally supposed to move her had not met Owen's standards of security. Besides, this method of transport would be better for Blue. She would wake up on the island instead of in the cargo hold of a ship. As the helicopter took off, Owen was relieved to finally move onto the next phase of his plan: finding Blue a new pack.


	5. Business

Blue POV

She woke up feeling the most rested she had ever felt. She yawned and stretched before sniffing the air. But something was wrong. The air smelled different. This wasn't home. This was a different place. She looked around and realized that she was on a beach. As she kept looking she saw Alpha sitting on a rock, high off the ground. He was searching for something. She barked at him, getting his attention. "Good morning Blue." he said in a soft, calm tone. She chirped happily hearing her name. After looking at her for several seconds, Alpha decided to climb down off of the rock and join her on the beach. She ran up to him, eager to explore this new land.

Owen POV

The helicopter had left him and Blue alone on the beach on the northern side of the island. Owen had decided to climb a nearby rock and see if he could find the control center. That was where he would set up base camp. To his delight, he saw the tops of the buildings of the complex not too far from where he was, probably 5 or 6 miles away. All of the transports had gone smoothly. The Rex had wandered off into the forest and the herbivores had gone straight to the nearest meadow. Drones had been monitoring the animals and Rexy had already made a kill and the herbivores had found others of their kind. All that was left to do was to find Blue a pack. In order to do that, Owen would have to go to the control room and restore the power, which was as easy as flipping a switch thanks to the use of geothermal power used by the complex. Then he would turn on all the cameras and try and locate any raptors in the area. Owen heard Blue bark and after assessing her body language, which seemed quite relaxed, he decided to climb down onto the beach. Blue ran over to him and nuzzled him lightly. _She's changed._ thought Owen. _I guess she realizes that I'm the only one left from her pack. Hopefully she'll integrate well with the other raptors._ "Well Blue, lets get a move on. Hopefully we can get there before dark." Owen said. Blue looked confused but happily followed Owen as he made his way through the forest.

6 hours had passed since they had been dropped off, and they were very close to the control center. Luckily, they still had about an hour before nightfall, so Owen would make it to the complex with more than 45 minutes to spare. Blue had been right next to him the entire time, on the lookout for anything dangerous in this new land. Suddenly, Blue froze and started inhaling deeply. Then she took off into the forest, leaving Owen behind. "Well, at least I'm here" Owen said as the beginning of the complex came into view. Owen walked down the path, gun drawn, keeping his eyes moving. He was really hoping that Blue hadn't caught the scent of the other raptors, because that would mean that they were close by. Too close. Owen hurriedly walked up the steps of the main building and headed straight for the control room. There he found the main circuit breaker box. Inside he found all of the switches in the 'off' position. But he was ready for this. Owen found the primer switch under the circuit breaker box and pumped it a few times, priming the main power switch. He then pushed the switch into the 'on' position. All of the circuit breakers immediately lit up in a red glow. Owen switched all of them into the 'on' position. The lights came on, and more importantly he could hear all of the doors lock. Next, he went to the room next door and connected a cable from the wall to his laptop. Luckily, Lowery had told him exactly where everything was, so he moved quickly. This wire allowed him to access all of the still functioning cameras on the island, which was surprisingly high. He could switch views between 13 different cameras, most of which were situated just outside the perimeter of the complex. Now all he had to do was find the raptors.

Blue POV

She had been walking with Alpha for hours, not really sure what they were looking for or where they were going. But that didn't really matter to Blue. Her one goal was to protect Alpha from the dangers that this new jungle might hold. Alpha may have been one of the more battle competent fleshlings she had ever seen, but he was still a fleshling. It didn't take much to kill one. Suddenly, she stopped. She caught a scent she had not smelled in months. She recognized it immediately. Raptors. The scent was too irresistible, and she took off, leaving Alpha to fend for himself. She was flooded with memories of Delta, Echo, and Charlie. Maybe they were here. Maybe she could finally get her old pack together.


	6. Queen

Blue ran full speed through the forest, determined to find the source of the smell. She had also picked up another scent. The scent of blood. She hoped it wasn't the blood of the raptors she was following. She reached a large clearing and stopped at the edge of the jungle. She saw a carcass of a crest-head, like she had hunted several times before back at home. But the carcass was not what interested her. What interested her were the shapes of animals on top of and surrounding the carcass. They were raptors. But, before Blue could approach the raptors, a thunderous roar was made by a huge animal that came crashing out of the jungle a few hundred meters to Blue's left. It was a Great Hunter, the one that had helped her fight Nameless. But, this Great Hunter was smaller than the one she had fought with, and was gray with a red face instead of brown all over her body. _Great_. thought Blue as the Great Hunter scared the raptors away from the carcass and from Blue. Blue was about the leave when she heard another roar, this one different from that of the Great Hunter. Suddenly, a huge dinosaur with a spine on it's back emerged from the forest to Blue's right. The Spine-back was bigger than the Great Hunter, and had much bigger claws. But the Great Hunter did not move from the kill. Instead, a second Hunter stepped out of the forest. This one Blue recognized instantly. It was the same Hunter that she had fought against Nameless with. Blue decided to stay and watch.

Even though she was outmatched, the Spine-back did not back down. Instead, she charged the Hunter's going first for the smaller male. She grabbed him by the throat and started twisting her jaws when she felt a sharp pain in her right leg. She let go off the Hunter and spun, roaring in pain. She grabbed the female by the back of her neck, her most exposed spot. As her jaws clamped down onto the female Hunter, she felt a searing pain in her chest. The male had taken a huge chunk out of her side. She released the female, realizing that she was out gunned. She had to find a way to escape if she wanted to survive. But as she went to run away, she was suddenly flipped onto her back. The female Hunter had never let go of her leg and had taken the opportunity to put the Spine-back on to the ground.

Rexy POV

She looked down at the injured Spine-back. Then she used her large foot to pin down her enemy and sank her teeth into the exposed throat of the Spine-back. She killed it and let out a thunderous roar. This was her kingdom. She was the Queen. She turned to her mate and made sure that he was not badly injured. She had found a King, and together they would rule this new land and she would finally have hatchlings of her own.


	7. Pack

Blue walked away as the Great Hunter let her subjects know of her victory. Blue had more important things to do. She had to find those raptors. The scent was still fresh in the air and she followed it. It was now night, and she remembered that she was in an unknown enemy territory. She decided that she could find the raptors tomorrow and would find a place to nest for tonight. She found a few nice ferns, bit them off, and carried them to a nearby tree that offered some cover. She fell asleep quickly, needing her rest for tomorrow's big event.

Blue woke to the sound of familiar screams. It was early in the morning, early enough that the sun had just peaked over the horizon, but Blue didn't care. She needed to find those raptors. The screams were close by, and she headed in their direction, moving at a brisk pace. She picked up the scent of blood and raptor again. Apparently they had made another kill. She came to another clearing, which was actually the edge of the forest and the start of an expansive grassland. There she saw a pack of 13 raptors devouring a Three Horn. This pack was very good at killing. Blue had never even thought about attacking a Three Horn. They were very dangerous animals. But this pack had brought one down with seemingly no problems. Blue decided to wait until the pack had eaten their fill, when they would be the most placated, before making her presence known. As she watched the pack eat, she quickly noticed that some of the raptors looked different. Some looked like her and her sisters, scales all over, but others had quills sticking out of the back of their heads. Blue also saw that two of the raptors, a quill head and a normal one, were obviously the Alpha's. They had the best pieces of meat to themselves, and all of the other raptors gave them space. Blue hoped they would be accepting of her.

The pack took about an hour to eat their fill and then they lay around the carcass, relaxing in the shade of a nearby tree. Blue decided to seize her opportunity. She walked carefully out of the tree line and let out a bark. Immediately 13 heads turned to look at her. They rushed over, screaming at this new intruder. Blue got down into a submissive stance, belly low to the ground. She wanted to make it obvious that she meant no harm to them. The pack was upon her within seconds. They circled her, cutting off all hope of escape. Then the Alpha female walked up to her, sniffing her. She circled around her and continued sniffing her. Blue remained submissive and still. The female, who had a scar across her snout, let out a bark. Then a quill head walked forward. Blue smelled that the quill head was a male. A male raptor! Something that she never would have imagined seeing. This male was actually missing a hand. He too circled and sniffed Blue. One-hand then looked over at Scar, who hissed at Blue. Blue stood up, but kept her head low. Scar sniffed her one more time before chirping at her. Then Scar ran off towards the jungle, with One-hand and the rest of the pack following her. Blue followed the pack, bringing up the rear. She was an Omega now, the lowest rank in the pack. But she was in a pack. Finally.


	8. Gimpy

The pack led Blue to a small clearing in the forest, right next to a creek. There were nests here. All of the raptors went to their respective nests, with Scar and One-hand situated in the middle. Blue just lay down on the outskirts of the group. She had realized one thing as she had traveled with the pack, she was bigger than every other raptor here. Besides from the 8 yearlings and young raptors, which she knew were obviously going to be smaller than her, the five other raptors, Scar, One-hand, and three others, were all adults and all smaller than her. She was finally settling in when a male who had a brighter red stripe than the other males came over to her and started sniffing her. The he rubbed his body against hers, cooing softly. Suddenly, a menacing hiss came from in front of Blue. A female with a slight but obvious gimp made her way over to Blue hissing the entire way. This one smelled like a Beta. She barked at Blue and then at Red, who got up and stepped away from Blue. Then Gimpy bit down onto Blue's snout, drawing blood. Blue screamed in pain. When Gimpy let go, she went back to her nest, with Red following her. Blue guessed that Red was Gimpy's mate. Blue was furious that Gimpy had done that to her, and remembered her size advantage. She may have been new to the pack, but Blue didn't like being an Omega, and going back to being the Beta that she was would most likely result in a fight with Gimpy. But for now, she bid her time, not wanting to be killed or kicked out of her new pack.


	9. The Hunt

The next day, the pack woke up to empty stomachs. Scar went off into the jungle and the pack followed her. They ran through the jungle and returned to the grassland of the previous day. They went to yesterday's kill but found that most of it had been eaten by scavengers. They would have to hunt today. Scar lead them to the top of a hill. Below them was a herd of Crest-heads, Flat-bills, and Swift Runners. Scar set her eyes on the Flat-bills and barked at Blue, Gimpy, Red, the other adult female, who had a piece of her tail missing, and a few of the yearlings. Gimpy led that group away and down into the valley. They would scare the Flat-bills towards Scar's group. Blue was used to this style of hunting, having done it with her sisters when hunting the little pink things in her old home. Gimpy led the group into position, a raptor about every 15 feet. Then at her her command, all of the raptors jumped out and ran towards the Flat-bills. The animals trumpeted noisily, but ran away from where Scar and her group were hiding. However, Blue spotted a big Flat-bill who had a big open wound on his side, and targeted her prey. She caught up quickly and jumped onto the animal, tearing at the preexisting injury. The Flat-bill fell to the ground and Blue took the opportunity to sink her killing claw right into the neck of the downed animal. She had killed it. She barked excitedly for her pack to come. When she saw Scar run over she immediately backed away form the kill and sunk herself low to the ground. Scar seemed very pleased with this display and nuzzled Blue. Then, Scar went to eating. Blue went to join her but was slammed to the ground. She looked up to see Gimpy standing over her. Gimpy then went to claim her part of the kill. Blue would have to find somewhere else to eat. She stored the memory of Gimpy slamming her into the back of her head. She walked to the back of the Flat-bill where there would be less choice meat and decided to start on the thigh. But she was met with a hiss from Chunk, the female who was missing part of her tail. But, Chunk was not a Beta, and Blue was bigger than her. Blue screamed right back at Chunk, and Chunk decided to go pick on someone who was smaller than her. Scar looked up, but went right back to eating, obviously not caring that Blue had just moved up in then attacked the kill, not only with hunger but also with the satisfaction of not being the lowest ranking member of the pack anymore.


	10. Job Well Done

"Fuck yea Blue!" Owen screamed as he saw Blue take down the Corythosaurus. He was lucky enough to have an intact camera in that location. He also made a mental note that that meant that one of the raptors main hunting grounds was nearby. But he didn't have much time to think about that because he was also seeing Blue stand up for herself to another raptor, one who was a higher rank than Blue. Owen thought that a fight would break out, but the other raptor backed down. This shouldn't have surprised Owen, though, because Blue was about 6 inches taller than all of the other raptors. It took Owen a little while to figure out the reason behind the height difference, but he recalled how Blue and her sisters had been created using strains of DNA from raptors of the first park, while Avian DNA had been added to some of the raptor embryos here on Sorna to give them a more realistic look, but it had also resulted in the size diminishing. Also, Blue was especially big for a raptor of the old strand of DNA, so it was very easy for her to take a position in the pack just by physically intimidating the other raptor. Satisfied with Blue's security in the pack, Owen packed up his stuff and called the Barry on the mainland via satellite phone to pick him up at the predetermined spot. All Owen had to do was trek 4 miles and he would be on his way home.


	11. Ceratosaur

Blue was stuffed. She had eaten her fill of the carcass, and was now resting in the shade of a nearby tree with some of the pack. She took the opportunity to build up the bonds with some of her new pack mates. Blue went over to Chunk and nudged her affectionately. Chunk chirped in response, and Blue sat down next to her. She needed to befriend some of the raptors in the pack if she wanted to eventually return to her spot as Beta, maybe even Alpha. _Alpha_. thought Blue. She missed him. But at least for now she had her own kind to keep her company. She had given some meat to some of the yearlings who hadn't quite gotten enough to eat, and they had rubbed themselves all along her body, showing their appreciation. She was fitting right in. Just then Gimpy got up and gave a few barks, signaling to the youngsters that she was going to get some water, and that she was willing to watch over them. 7 of the 8 yearlings got up and followed her. Scar, One-hand, Red, Blue, Chunk, and one other yearling stayed behind. Red took the opportunity to get better acquainted with the deadly new pack member. He walked up to Blue and started sniffing her. But suddenly, a red dinosaur with a horn on its snout stomped out of the jungle with a roar and made its way to the carcass. Scar was on her feet instantly, and charged the One-horn. One-hand was right behind her, and the other four raptors were running over as well. Scar tried to jump off of the carcass and onto the neck of the One-horn, but the predator was surprisingly quick to react and caught Scar in his mouth, crushing her. The One-horn flung the lifeless body of the raptor to the side. This enraged One-hand, who let out a vicious scream. One-hand jumped onto the enemy's neck but could not get a good hold, due to having only one hand, and slipped right into the jaws of the One-horn. The other four raptors stopped dead in their tracks. This intruder had just killed both of the alpha raptors in a matter of seconds. Red, Blue, and the yearling backed off, but Blue was filled with rage. She challenged the One-horn with a loud and piercing scream, and charged it. She ran at the One-horn head on, and when she was 10 feet away, she took one step to the left and then another one quickly to the right, confusing the predator. She caught it off guard and jumped right onto the exposed neck. She dug her killing claw straight into the One-horn's flesh and scored a direct hit on the jugular. The creature yelled in pain and fell over, choking on it's own blood. She left the creature die a slow death and turned to face the other three raptors. They were in shock. They had never seen anything like this. Blue had taken down a One-horn by herself. And now with the alphas dead, she was the best candidate as of now for a new alpha. The only exception was...

Gimpy had heard the fight and had ran back to see her two alphas dead and a dead One-horn with Blue standing over the body. She had to take control quickly. She was the Beta and next in line, and she had to put Blue back in her place. Gimpy walked over to Blue and Blue immediately got into a submissive pose. Blue was smart enough to know that Gimpy was the new alpha, as of now, and that Gimpy didn't like her very much, and also that the two raptors who had liked her and accepted her into the pack were now dead. Seeing Blue get into a submissive pose, Gimpy let out a series of calls, indicating that she was the new alpha. She then turned to Chunk and barked at her, making Chunk the Beta, and also keeping Blue from ranking too high. Blue understood this slight and hoped that Chunk liked her enough to not be harsh to her after Blue had driven her off her side of the kill. Blue accepted her role as a lesser raptor because she knew this pack was the key to her survival. But, she also knew that if she wanted her life to be worthwhile, she would have to rank up, and in order to do that, Blue would have to get rid of Gimpy.


	12. New Alpha

Owen trekked through the forest, about a half mile from the extraction point, which was a small building with a helipad on top. He would be there shortly and be safe one he got there. All he had to do was hustle through this last half mile. Suddenly he saw a blur whiz past froze. He knew exactly what is was. Raptor. And it wasn't Blue. Just then, a white and grey raptor walked out in front of him. She snarled at him. Owen knew that if he moved he was dead, and was wondering if the attack would come from the left, right, or the rear. He hoped that this was Blue's pack and that she was nearby. The raptor moved closer and prepared to lunge. Owen shut his eyes, waiting for the attack. He heard a scream, but the attack never came. He opened his eyes to see Blue on top of the other raptor, biting and clawing at her throat. He ran over to a tree and climbed as fast as he could, hoping to escape the other raptors he knew were there and maybe help Blue with his gun.

Blue POV

Blue heard Gimpy let out a hunting snarl, and she knew that she had something cornered. She ran over to help take down the prey when she saw what was being hunted. It was Alpha! Blue saw Gimpy creep forward and prepare to leap at him. This time, Blue would not submit to Gimpy's rule. She let out a loud scream and jumped onto Gimpy, knocking her over. She tried to get at her neck but Gimpy fought to get back up and managed to get to her feet. Both raptors let out menacing screams and charged each other. This was a full blown fight, and only one of them would make it out alive. Blue sunk her teeth into Gimpy's side and bit off a chunk of flesh, but not before Gimpy could sink her claw into Blue's flank, drawing blood. Both raptors let go of each other and circled one another. Gimpy let out a snarl, but Blue was silent. She was completely focused. She would defend Alpha to the death. The raptors charged at each other again and Blue was pinned down by Gimpy. Gimpy clawed at Blue's exposed underbelly, leaving deep cuts that would scar. But, blue managed to grab one of Gimpy's arms, and Gimps howled in pain, momentarily letting up on her attack. Blue seized the opportunity to knock Gimpy off balance and onto her back. Blue sunk her teeth deep into Gimpy's neck, and ripped out her throat. It was over. Blue was the alpha now. She barked to let all of the other raptors know, and they all lowered themselves submissively to her, even Red. It was then that Blue looked up into the tree to see Alpha. She went over to the tree and looked up at him patiently. She would protect him now and forever.

Owen POV

the fight had been long and bloody, but Blue had won. She was cut up badly but seemed to be okay. She had let out a few calls after the fight and the other raptors had lowered themselves to the ground. Blue was now an alpha! This was crazy. Then, Blue walked over to his tree and looked at him. Owen saw a look of what he thought was love in Blue's eyes, and decided to head down.

Blue POV

Alpha came down the tree, and a yearling made a move at him. Blue snarled and the young male took a few steps back, chirping with confusion. No one would harm Alpha while she was around. He looked at her lovingly, and the said "Blue, lets go" before walking towards the big water. Blue walked right beside him, with the rest of the pack following behind her. Red moved up to walk next to her and nudged her, and Blue returned the gesture. After all, an alpha raptor would need a mate, and Red was a very good candidate. Blue also looked at Chunk and gave a quick bark, letting her know that she was still her Beta. Chunk chirped in response, seemingly thankful. Eventually they arrived at a human structure. The other raptors held back int eh forest but Blue called them forward, and they obeyed. A whirring noise was heard and the raptors became nervous, but Blue calmed them down. Then a big gray bird came out of the sky and landed on the structure. Owen turned to Blue and placed his hand out. Blue put her snout into his palm. She heard Owen say "Good-bye, Blue. You were the best Beta an Alpha could ask for. Take care of your new family." Then Alpha walked towards the gray bird and got into it, and was carried away. This time, however, Blue did not feel an emptiness. Now she had a pack, and she had a feeling that Alpha would return soon. She knew that the next time she heard the whirring noise, it meant that the gray bird was returning with Alpha.

Owen POV

It was hard leaving Blue, but he would be back to check up on her. And now she finally had a pack. Owen felt that she would do just fine. "Well, how is our special girl? I see she's found other raptors. How do you think being an Omega is suiting her?" Barry asked once the door of the helicopter closed. "Well Barry, she's actually the Alpha of the pack now, and I think she has a mate." Owen responded. "Yea, that sounds like Blue, always taking charge of things." Barry said with a big smile.


	13. Legacy

1 year later

Owen landed on Isla Sorna to check up on Blue. If she had survived her first year then the chances of her surviving into retirement age were a good bet. He had not even taken 5 steps form the helicopter when a head popped out of the jungle. "Hey Blue." Owen said. Blue stepped out of the forest, seemingly in excellent condition. A male raptor stepped out beside her, along with 9 other raptors. Then Owen heard little chirps from the forest floor and saw four little heads poke out of the brush. Each one had a distinctive Blue stripe running down the side of the the body. All were female. Owen couldn't believe it. He was a Grandfather.


End file.
